Never Tell
by Paris in December
Summary: Lily almost gets in the middle of not one, but two clandestine relationships. Written for the HPFC 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge. Severus/Sirius, Regulus/James. Slash. Chapters: 9/9. Never Tell series.
1. Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:** Written for the 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 Challenge by Schermionie on the HPFC forum.

* * *

**Sneaking Out**

His roommates are sleeping, but Sirius is sneaking out again.

He and Snape had another fight today, another draw.

They never finish. So they make more time.

At night, things get more than physical.

Can't tell James. Probably never will.

Sirius pads down the stairs.

Slips through the tapestry.

Where is he?

A punch.

"_Snivellus_…"


	2. Anxious

**Author's Note: **Shoutout to ChimericalParoxysm for reviewing! Thanks for taking the time to read this.

**

* * *

**

Anxious

Regulus paces the room, anxious, full of questions, but silent.

James watches, _mostly_ calm, waiting for him to speak.

Normally he's impatient, but with Regulus, it's different.

"I heard Peter asking you about Lily."

James sighs, holds out his arms.

"Never listen to Peter, Reg."

He touches Regulus's shoulder.

Regulus turns, tentative.

A kiss.

Relief.


	3. Different

**Different**

It's been a month since James last asked her out.

This time, Lily is almost sure she'll say yes.

She tries not to stare as James approaches.

It's not that she loves him, but…

"Lily… listen. I'm going to stop."

She looks at him, wondering.

_What's different this time?_

Suddenly it clicks.

Regulus Black.

"Oh."


	4. Real

**Author's Note: **Shoutout to dem bones for the review! In response to your implied question, the chapters are this short deliberately. If you count the number of words on each line, you will get 10, 9, 8... all the way down to 1, which is the whole point of the challenge this was written for. ^^

**

* * *

**

Real

James is late. Earlier, Regulus saw him talking with Lily.

_Was he lying before? Will he come at all?_

_Us – is it real, or just a fling?_

The door eases open. James comes in.

"Reg. Great. You're here. I thought…"

He steps a little closer.

"I told Lily no."

"I love you."

Hands, bodies.

Lips.


	5. Almost Midnight

**Author's Note:** Thanks to Elensule for the review!

**

* * *

**

Almost Midnight

It's almost midnight when James returns to the common room.

Sirius is there, alone. He doesn't even look up.

James's mind whirs. _Regulus… no. Lily… oh – Snape._

"I could talk to her for you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"If she doesn't ask him…"

"It's not _like_ that."

"So you say."

"Go away."

"Night."


	6. Never Tell

**Author's Note: **Shoutout to gaia-x-goddess and ChimericalParoxysm for the reviews! Sorry to say that this particular story is done with Regulus/James scenes, but the sequel (which will not be following the 55-word countdown theme) will involve plenty.

**

* * *

**

Never Tell

In the Great Hall, Lily has her eyes on Severus.

Next thing she knows, James is sitting beside her.

_Too much to hope he's changed his mind…_

"You can't ask Severus. He'll say yes."

Lily gapes at him. "But – Sirius?"

_I thought they were together._

James glances at Sirius.

"They'll never tell."

Eyes close.

"Right."


	7. Wrong

**Author's Note:** Thanks to ChimericalParoxysm for the review!

**

* * *

**

Wrong

The gossip is about Potter and Lily again. Severus scowls.

"You should talk to Sirius. He's been… fidgety, lately."

This is not what Severus wants to hear.

"Lily. What do I care about Black?"

"I know you like him, Sev."

"Did _he_ tell you that?"

"No, it was James."

_Worse and worse!_

She's wrong.

_Wrong._


	8. Avoidance

**Avoidance**

Sirius is in the library. Unusual, but he's avoiding James.

"James asked me to keep an eye on Severus."

It's Regulus. Sirius looks up slowly and frowns.

"We don't talk anymore, remember? Go away."

"No. Sirius, you're driving him crazy."

"Good." His voice is rough.

_Not thinking about it…_

_Thinking about it…_

"Go _away_."

"Fine."


	9. Contact

**Author's Note:** Shoutout to neonorne for the review!

This story is now complete. If you're interested in seeing more of this series, keep an eye out for the sequel, "Tell The Whole Story," and for a set of shorter fics, each with the word "Hidden" in the title.

**

* * *

**

Contact

It's been a few days, so tempers are running high.

"I don't _care_ about you and Lily!" Sirius screams.

"Then stop spreading rumors about _us_!" Severus snaps.

"I'm _not_." Sirius slams their bodies together.

_Been too long…_ Desperate for contact…

Severus growls something inarticulate. "_Black…_"

Pressed against the wall.

_Desperate for contact._

Sirius groans.

"Please…"


	10. Sequel Notice

**Author's Note: **The sequel to this, "Tell The Whole Story," is now up. Among other things, it will further explain the events of "Never Tell." Look out for Narcissa/Lily as well as Severus/Sirius and Regulus/James.


End file.
